


<仏英>时间

by D_Amparo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Amparo/pseuds/D_Amparo
Summary: 他没有安慰他，也没有像从前那样在失落的时候触碰他。弗朗西斯还爱他，即便不说亚瑟也知道，但倘若他说出来，他们都会感到自责——他不想让痛苦变成有形的。
Relationships: England & France (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), France - Relationship





	时间

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运

一——————————————

cp：仏英

“等雨停。”安东尼奥说，“等我们跳完舞，跳三天！”

他冲着手机大喊大叫，基尔伯特扛着他的胳膊，以免他摔在地上。已经是午夜了，雨下得很散漫，聚会早已结束了。亚瑟醉醺醺地站在路边给安东尼奥打车，雨点很柔软，就像刚凝结的风在他周身盘旋。出来的时候，树梢上笼罩着一层烟雾，让亚瑟想起去年冬天的清晨早起跑步的日子。想到冬天不免让人有些发抖。那时他在路灯旁拍着帽子上的雪，弗朗西斯喘着气，抓起一把雪塞进他的领子里。

“我们骑马！到山上！”罗维诺已经把电话挂了，但安东尼奥还在继续喊。车来了，亚瑟提醒基尔伯特小心点。他们把安东尼奥塞进车门，看着车在雨中越走越远。临走之前，安东尼奥讲了一个阉割牲畜的笑话，讲完后他心满意足，露出那种中学生才有的笑容，但为什么他后来又想到了骑马？亚瑟眯起眼睛，有一瞬间，他注视着道路上那个恍惚的光点，觉得这场雨仿佛是在梦中被经历。直到雨水渗从鞋底渗进袜子他们才回去。这时雨又变大了，但雾却不再那么冷了。

亚瑟和基尔伯特回到屋子，莫妮卡刚睡醒，已经煮好了柠檬茶。今晚，亚瑟和弗朗西斯注定要住在贝什米特家了。早在罗维诺打电话前，地板上已经扔了一地的易拉罐。男人们喝醉了酒，话就不会停下，他们从桌子上滚到地毯上，吹嘘着自己从未目睹的事。安东尼奥说话的时候，起先有些迟钝，他靠在亚瑟的耳边给他讲在马德里骑一只公牛的事。看他的眼睛，显然他自己也不相信那些故事。到了最后，他们两个都变得歇斯底里，笑作一团，用冷咖喱涂抹对方的脸。笑让亚瑟疲惫。他本想利用今晚做完演示文稿，但弗朗西斯已经答应了基尔伯特的聚会。亚瑟不想让他失约，于是用了一下午的时间完成了工作，但有一个超链接怎么也弄不上。如果马修在，他肯定会乐意帮忙。那是弗朗西斯的表弟——人人都容易忽视他，但人人都爱他。最让他快乐的事莫过于有人需要他，而最难过的就是他误解过一个女孩儿的好意，后来他再也没见过她。

开车来的时候，天气预报说有小雨，但实际上是中雨，并且已经准备好要下一整夜。同样，亚瑟说好十一点前回去，但现在他们要待一整夜。上次这样的情景是去年冬天，他和弗朗西斯参加基尔伯特的生日聚会，晚上没回去。第二天早上下着雪，他们穿着薄夹克在绿地公园跑步，亚瑟问弗朗西斯，他对美联储缩减购债有什么想法。他们坐在一张长凳上，额头靠得很近，用手掌挡住风来点烟。亚瑟微笑着，耐心听他说，那情景颇有些动人。而实际上，他对金融不感兴趣，对真正的痛苦又总避而不谈。有时说起来，他更像是在刻意确认彼此的关系。如果他说不想听口琴，就一定想轻声低语，如果他不笑出声，就一定重复着某种悲伤。很久以前的一篇文章提到如何拯救那些活在过去的人，“要向前看，想想你为什么活着。”但亚瑟没有勇气这么想。他陷入一种循环的孤独，人们爱他，他会表现的很尴尬。他对马修的死感到自责。前年初秋的时候，亚瑟给马修打电话，让他帮忙去干洗店取一下他那件灰色的羊毛外套，然后一起吃晚餐。“你骑车就好，现在不太好打上出租车。”亚瑟叮嘱他要小心，然而他没有。马修死的时候，弗朗西斯坐在他床边。他一直拉着马修的手，对他很轻声地说话，直到马修阖上眼睛他才开始默默流泪，变得痛苦，好让他走的不那么孤独。

雨下大了，现在已经是瓢泼大雨。过了一会儿罗维诺打来电话，说安东尼奥已经到家了。刚才水沸腾的时候，亚瑟感到了从未有过的疲惫，仿佛在泡沫中缓缓坠落。柠檬茶端上来，他们说谢谢。屋子里很冷，人人都在，莫妮卡也在——基尔伯特的妹妹不像马修，她有着乔丹·贝克的样子，和早熟的、与生俱来的隔阂感。

安东尼奥和罗维诺上个月结了婚，基尔伯特没有恋爱。如此想来有些可笑，亚瑟感到他被夹在两种状态中间。一旦人们在生活中有了盖棺定论的角色，岁月本身就成了一个水到渠成的概念。今年他和弗朗西斯就要三十岁了，这些人已经不再适合为目睹一簇日落时的烟火而激动地接吻，为分辨日复一日再无增减的感情哭泣争吵。想来，谁会相信未来和如今都无指错？如果再年轻十岁，他们会深爱彼此，再老十岁便不会再为世故的变化轻易动容。马修死后，弗朗西斯回了一次巴黎，就在那时候亚瑟发现自己得了轻度抑郁症。后来他们去了曼谷，赶上了那里的新年。一天夜里躺在床上，亚瑟用右手搭在弗朗西斯的手臂上，月光像发亮的气体一样。弗朗西斯轻轻抽回了手臂，装作漫不经心的样子，问亚瑟早餐吃什么。“如果你不爱我了，我随时可以走。”亚瑟说出来，又觉得可笑，他居然把长久以来折磨他的痛苦只归结得这样肤浅。他等着他，但弗朗西斯仅仅是摇头，他把下巴放在亚瑟头上。他没有安慰他，也没有像从前那样在失落的时候触碰他。弗朗西斯还爱他，即便不说亚瑟也知道，但倘若他说出来，他们都会感到自责——他不想让痛苦变成有形的。

“车钥匙在你那吗？”弗朗西斯站起身，摇摇晃晃的。他从盘子里拿出一颗果冻，用牙齿把包装撕开。

“在，怎么了？”

“你累了？”

“不，我没有。雨会小的，你不用把车开到院子里。”

亚瑟太熟悉他了。弗朗西斯起身的一刻，他的心仿佛停了一下，在他的视野中不像是弗朗西斯在升高，而是他在坠落。亚瑟感到眼圈胀胀的，他想起上大学时一次宿醉的经历。那个酒吧叫卡萨布兰卡，一个声音沙哑的女人唱了一首《你活着也得让别人活着》，在半睡半醒中，带着困倦和哭泣的欲望。

“我去洗个脸。”亚瑟脱下厚呢外套，向基尔伯特要了一支烟和打火机，向盥洗室走去。他关上门，面对镜子注视着自己的脸，用水泼在眼睛上。第一次，他像今天这样不想睡眠。如果没有错，在某一刻他会触摸到空气里漂浮的水汽，那会让他再度想起那个冬日的清晨，雪落在大衣上的感觉。那么冷，然而他们没有相互拥抱。

他去阳台，抽了烟。等回屋的时候，他感到了一种安宁的寂静。亚瑟轻声穿过中厅，看到沙发上躺着弗朗西斯和基尔伯特，他们睡着了，但还保留着交谈的姿势，和最后的，断断续续的应答。他看了很久，熟睡的人发出平静的鼾声，莫妮卡在厨房刷盘子，屋顶滴着雨，地板上散落着俯拾即是的悲伤。

亚瑟找到一张毯子，毯子有点短，但足够盖在身上。他走到弗朗西斯身边，悄悄地坐下，缓慢而迟疑地，将自己的手搭在他的手上。弗朗西斯没有喷香水，呼吸里残留着一些酒精的味道。他触摸了一下他的指尖，确定他不会发现这小小的亲密。此时，亚瑟是清醒的，他把毯子包裹在身上，顿时感到无比的温暖安宁，他在心里重复着一个笑话的结尾。如果亚瑟知道自己正在哭泣，他一定觉得非常可笑。不知道为什么，他开始愈发地想念这一刻。

弗朗西斯说过，亚瑟是个虚伪的人，他善于掩饰自己的感情，让人误以为许多时间都能回到从前一样。然而时光流逝，悲伤如同墙壁上的裂缝，当岁月的影子经过的时候，它们就被一分为二，就像现在一样。

如果弗朗西斯醒来后看到这样，他会怎么想？亚瑟当然知道。也许有一天，所有人都不再奇怪，他们明白了如何经历形形色色的痛苦，控制那些悲伤的感情，如何忘记一颗破碎的心，就像忘记窗外掠过的雨。雨那么大——如果马修也会目睹到同样的夜晚，所有人都会感到很幸福。“你们看，”他会说，“多大的雨，还好今晚我们都在一起。”

FIN.


End file.
